Cuando menos te lo esperes, volveré
by Sally702
Summary: Una colina. Flores Sakura. Pétalos rosas que caen. Los recuerdos inundan su mente... y mientras menos espere, más pronto será su regreso...


**Hola, yo aquí les traigo un One-shot SasuSaku, no eh tenido mucho tiempo debido a que es mi cumpleaños y los exámenes!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?- preguntó ella._

_-Está más que seguro de que nos volveremos a ver- le dio un último beso y desapareció en aquel auto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la ciudad de Konoha, en una colina, la estación del año es la primavera… allí se encuentra ella, sentada bajo un Sakura, de él… caen los pétalos, como si fuera una lluvia de ellos.

Al ver esos pétalos caer, recuerda esos momentos junto a él…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!- grita mientras trata de alcanzar a su amigo._

_-¡Sakura-chan, eres una lenta!- le grita un muchachito._

_-¡Cállate Naruto-baka!- con fuerte golpazo en la cabeza del pequeño niño rubio, logra tirarlo al suelo._

_-No cambian nunca- comentó Sasuke dispuesto a seguir el camino, solo que a un paso normal._

_-Espera, Sasuke-kun- Sakura logra alcanzarlo caminando a su lado._

_-No me dejen- el pequeño Naruto logra alcanzarlos y juntos van caminando._

_Pasan los minutos y el destino se hace cada vez más cerca ¿Y cuál es ese destino? Pues nada más y nada menos que la colina "SAKURA"; una colina donde los árboles Sakura están presentes, moviéndose al compás del viento, dejando caer esos pétalos rosas, que tanto enamoran y a la vez dejan paz y armonía…_

_-Llegamos- sonrió Sakura al estar en la cima de la colina -todo es tan… lindo- empezó a correr por entre los árboles admirando cada uno de ellos._

_-Wow, todo se ve tan pacífico- comentó Naruto siguiendo a su amiga._

_-Debo admitirlo… todo aquí parece mágico- se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- escuchó el grito de su mejor amiga llamarlo. Miró a donde provenía la voz y encontró a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida sentados a la sombra de un árbol._

_La tarde se pasó entre juegos, bromas, risas, pero ya era de noche y debían volver._

_-Será mejor irnos- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie dispuesto para marcharse._

_-Creo que será lo mejor- Naruto también se paró._

_-Esperen- dijo Sakura deteniendo a sus dos amigos._

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron el rubio y el azabache a la vez._

_-Quiero… quiero que este momento quede para siempre- dijo con las mejillas teñidas de un leve color rosa._

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto confundido._

_-Simple- llevó sus manos a la nuca y con cuidado deshizo el nudo de su listón rojo. Lo siguiente fue atarlo a una rama, pero para que no sea visto o alcanzado por otras personas, tuvo que atarlo en una rama alta -Ayúdenme chicos- dijo y Naruto se puso de rodillas en el suelo, Sasuke la ayudó a subir a los hombros del rubio y Naruto, con cuidado de no tirarla se puso de pie con su amiga en los hombro -Arigatou- ató el listón en la rama -Ahora, Sasuke dame algo tuyo- _

_-Espera- dijo el Sasuke quitándose una cadenita del cuello la cual llevaba el emblema de su familia -Toma- estiró su brazo dándole la cadenita._

_-Arigatou- con cuidado de no romperla, primero la entrelazó con su listón y luego la cerró con la pequeña argollita de la cadena -Naruto, dame algo tuyo-_

_-Claro. Sasuke revisa mi bolsillo trasero- le pidió a su amigo._

_-No pienso revisar allí- dijo con orgullo el Uchiha._

_-Anda teme, tengo mis manos ocupadas con Sakura-chan, hazlo- _

_-Hmp- llevó las manos al bolsillo trasero de su amigo y encontró una cinta negra._

_-¿Naruto no dejarás tu…?- Sasuke miró la cinta. Esa cinta era del padre de Naruto. Una cinta de Karate, el cual Minato había ganado a los diecisiete años y él se la dio a Naruto antes de morir._

_-Claro que sí. Alcánzasela a Sakura-chan-_

_-Arigatou- dijo ella y la ató fuertemente a la rama, sabía que era algo valiosos para Naruto -Listo- dijo y fue bajada de los hombros de Naruto._

_Los tres contemplaron sus pertenencias. Sabía cada uno que esos objetos unidos formaban el lazo de amistad que los tres poseían. Era fuerte ese lazo, muy fuerte._

_-Será mejor irnos- dijo Sakura y los tres empezaron a descender._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Ella estaba ahí sentada, en el mismo lugar de hace once años atrás. Las pertenencias aún seguían ahí. Jamás fueron tocadas, solo contempladas.

Una brisa mueve sus cortos cabellos rosas, logrando que una lágrima se le escapara, recuerda ese día… como si fuera ayer…

**Flash Back.**

_Los pétalos de Sakura caían, todo transcurría en e mismo lugar, aquella colina, Sakura. _

_-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun- sonrió Sakura a su mejor amigo el cual miraba los tres objetos atados a la rama._

_-Buenos días, molestia- le encantaba decirle así a su mejor amiga._

_-No me llames de esa forma- la pelirrosa hizo un puchero._

_-No prometo nada- dijo él -molestia- una sonrisa burlona se puso de lado._

_-Hmp- se hizo la enojada, pero con él no le salía -cambiando de tema ¿Y Naruto?- preguntó por su otro mejor amigo._

_-Se fue- contestó el Uchiha._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Se ah ido de la ciudad- contestó sin dejar de mirar aquella rama._

_-Pero… no me dijo nada- quería que eso sea imposible, que no sea cierto._

_-No te dijo nada porque no quería lastimarte- Dijo Sasuke._

_-¿Volverá? Dime que volverá- las esperanzas aún brillaban en sus ojos jade._

_-Si, dijo que volvería. Y que vivamos la vida, que cuando menos lo esperemos, volvería- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa._

_-Creo… que está bien- ella se sentó en el césped, debajo de un árbol, acción seguida por Sasuke._

_Los minutos pasaron y todo estaba en silencio._

_-Valla- exclamó en un suspiro Sakura -todo está en silencio sin Naruto-_

_-Cierto- asintió el Uchiha._

_Sakura se puso de pie, alzó su cabeza y logró ver aquellos tres objetos meciéndose con el viento._

_-Nuestro lazo…- murmuró._

_-¿Mmm?-_

_-Nuestro lazo- dijo en voz alta -Eso representa nuestro lazo- sonrió y lo vio directamente. _

_-Nuestro fuerte lazo- Sasuke se paró y junto a ella miraron esos objetos -Creo que… nunca se va a poder romper-_

_-Nunca- por impulso y algo más, ambos se abrazaron, mientras que el viento se escuchaba._

_Unos minutos abrazados y se miraron fijamente._

_-Sasuke…- logró susurrar antes de ser callada por el atrevimiento de él al besarla -Sasuke… ¿qué haces?- preguntó entre besos._

_-Por primera vez… lo que dicta mi corazón- respondió él mientras seguía besándola._

_Esa respuesta había logrado paralizarle el corazón. Luego de soñar mucho con ese momento mágico, por fin se hace realidad._

_Ambos se separaron, se miraron fijo y sonrieron mientras se abrazaban fuertemente._

_-Sasuke…- susurró en su oreja -quiero que sepas que… te amo-_

_-Yo… también quiero que sepas que te amo-_

_Y una vez más… el viento meneó los cabellos de ambos dejándose oír._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mostrando tristeza y amor.

Alzó un poco su vista y vio el sol naranja al horizonte, dejando su luz colarse por entre los árboles.

Igual que ese día. Pensó para sus adentros.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó empezando a correr en dirección a su novio, el cual estaba sentado bajo un Sakura _

_-Molestia- sonrió de lado._

_-Hmp, todavía sigues con eso- se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios -Te extrañé- _

_-Yo a ti más- le devolvió el beso sentándola en sus piernas cruzadas._

_Siguieron con los besos un rato largo. Pero Sasuke se detuvo alejando su rostro del de ella._

_-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó confundida._

_-Hay… hay algo que debo decirte- dijo serio sin dejar de mirarla._

_-¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó temerosa por el tono de voz de el._

_-Yo… Sakura…- no sabía como decirlo, así que para él lo mejor fue escupirlo de una vez -Sakura, mañana me voy de la ciudad- en ese momento, Sakura pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente. No puede estarle pasando eso, primero Naruto, ahora el amor de su vida. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par -Sakura…- susurró él al ver las lágrimas de tristeza caer -Entiende, es decisión de mis padres- apoyó sus manos en el rostro de ella._

_-Sasuke…- ahora era un mar de lágrimas -Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…- se lanzó a llorar sobre su amado. Estaba devastada, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Quería que fuera solo una broma, pero no… era lo que llamamos realidad -No me hagas esto- decía entre sollozos._

_-Entiéndeme- pidió él débilmente -Entiende que será poco tiempo, y cuando menos lo esperes, volveré- esas palabras le recordaron a Naruto. Pero resultó que él jamás volvió, pues encontró al amor de su vida, Hinata Hyuga._

_-Entiendo… pero ¿qué pasará si te tardas? ¿Si cambiamos? ¿Si no enamoramos de otras personas?-_

_-Nada pasará. Nada pasará porque nos tendremos siempre en la mente- sonrió él -Nada pasará porque prometo que todo estará bien- Sasuke tomó el rostro de ella, depositando besos en todas partes. Sus labios, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, e incluso algunos en su cuello -Sakura Haruno… entiende que te amo- soltó antes de besarla con dulzura y pasión._

_-Sasuke Uchiha… entiende que te amo demasiado- soltó ella correspondiendo el beso feroz…_

_Ambos se abrazaron acostados en la hierba. Ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Mirando el hermoso sol naranja, indicando el atardecer._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Cada tarde, sube la colina y se queda ahí. No importa cuanto. Lo que importa es que cada vez que se sienta debajo de esos árboles, sus recuerdos vuelven. Piensa en su amigo, y en su amado.

Los años pasaron. Para ser exactos, dos años. Ella sigue ahí, en la pequeña ciudad, esperando a que un día regrese su amado Sasuke Uchiha. Tiene la esperanza de que volverá, no espera que sea pronto, ya que cuando menos se lo espere… el volverá…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fiufff! Logré terminar! Jeje me ah gustado mucho este one-shot!**

**Pues la idea surgió mientras escuchaba "Sakura" de Ikimono Gakari. Y bueno, surgió así jeje.**

**Lamento la tardanza con mi otra historia "Contigo hasta el final" pues no eh tenido inspiraciones amorosas creo, o al menos no con el Naruhina. Además mi cumpleaños que fue ayer 16 de agosto me ah tenido ocupadísima! No saben cuanto! Además ya casi termino el segundo trimestre y no eh tenido mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas, solo estudiar!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review! Y nos leeremos en mis próximos capítulos eh historias!**

**Byee!**


End file.
